


slowly, stealthily, i'll capture your heart

by mermaidbutch



Series: betadori crossover [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: BetaDori, F/F, kinda???, short but sweet, weird AU that I'll explain in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbutch/pseuds/mermaidbutch
Summary: “Hey, Rimi-san!” Eve says much too loudly.“Eek!” Rimi squeals. “Shh! She's gonna hear us!”“Who?” Eve asks, still loud. “Oh, sorry,” she says, switching to a whisper. “Who?”“Kasumin-dono!”





	slowly, stealthily, i'll capture your heart

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO basically this is based off of a combination of BetaDori Rimi and modern/current Rimi, I will probably be making this a series with Beta PoPiPa and their current personalities merged together. If you haven't read the Star Beat manga, basically Rimi is a ninja and calls Kasumi her master.

“Arisa, can I please play with you?”

 

“Bakasumi! This game is single player!”

 

Rimi smiles as she watches Kasumi try to get Arisa’s attention. The two bicker a lot and it's fun to watch, but it reminds Rimi of her own loneliness. 

 

“Ahh… So beautiful…” Rimi mumbles.

 

Right then, Eve materializes right behind her. 

 

“Hey, Rimi-san!” Eve says much too loudly. 

 

“Eek!” Rimi squeals. “Shh! She's gonna hear us!”

 

“Who?” Eve asks, still loud. “Oh, sorry,” she says, switching to a whisper. “Who?”

 

“Kasumin-dono!” 

 

“Oh, Kasumi-san? She's in my class! Are you her friend? Why not just go talk to her?”

 

“Uh…” Rimi tries to find an excuse, a lie, anything but the truth. But lying is not something a real ninja would do. 

 

Eve looks at Rimi, wholly confused. 

 

“Well… Um… I want to be her girlfriend!” Rimi admits. “So I've been doing things like give her anonymous love letters and watching her. Sometimes I even talk to her!”

 

“It doesn't seem like it's working…” Eve says skeptically. 

 

“Yeah… Kasumin-dono just seems to think I'm a weirdo… But I won't give up! If I keep talking to her, she'll eventually fall for me!”

 

“Rimi-san, I think you might be making Kasumi uncomfortable,” Eve says. 

 

Rimi nods. “Oh, probably. But I'm really anxious and I don't know how else to cope with these feelings!”

 

“That's not the ninja way!” Eve protests. “Listen, I know it's hard but you gotta be close friends with Kasumi-san before you can date her!”

 

“But a ninja must always follow her heart…” Rimi says with a sigh. “What am I to do?”

 

“Just take things slowly,” Eve replies. She gives Rimi a bright smile. 

 

“Take things slowly… Yes! You're right, Wakamiya-san! Slowly, stealthily, I'll capture her heart!” Rimi smiles as well. “Thank you!”

 

“You're welcome!” Eve says. 

 

“I think right now I'll go talk to her… And I'll be calm and restrained! Yeah, that sounds like a plan!”

 

“I believe in you! May Bushido guide you and Kasumi-san together!”

 

Eve watches Rimi dash away. She chuckles as the other ninja girl does a cartwheel. “Good luck, Rimi-san… And maybe someday, slowly, stealthily, I'll capture  _ your _ heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based Rimi's actions/personality off myself a few years back. As I was reading Star Beat, Rimi's akwardness reminded me of a crush I had on this girl. I acted weird around her and made her uncomfortable. It got to the point we couldn't be friends anymore. To this day she still hates me for it (understandably so) but I believe I have changed, and that Rimi can change as well.


End file.
